<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【hozi】忧郁的早晨 by Miracleaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601714">【hozi】忧郁的早晨</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleaki/pseuds/Miracleaki'>Miracleaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miracleaki/pseuds/Miracleaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“世界那么大，你会有无数个愿意接纳你并让你停留的地方。虽然我不知道你是否还愿意回来，但是在我这里永远都会有给你准备好的地方。”</p>
<p>累了的话，也可以稍微依靠一下我。</p>
<p>他把文章上传到主页上，像是寄出了一封不会有答复的信件。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【hozi】忧郁的早晨</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李知勋在网上有一个写作专栏，主要写的是一些生活随记，有涉及到他的音乐创作、他的日常生活还有一些情感分享。</p>
<p>这个专栏一般只有粉丝在浏览，但是由于他分享的文字很能引起别人的共鸣，所以逐渐吸引了一些纯粹因为喜欢他的文字而关注他的一般人，阅读量也在慢慢地往上涨。他的经纪人告诉他有出版社在跟公司接触，问他要不要出一本实体书。</p>
<p>他听了笑了一下，看来这年头的出版业是真的不景气，不然怎么会有人看上他的流水账要出版？他估计除了他那些为数不多的忠实粉丝能买买帐，剩下的也只能是他在亲朋好友之间来分一分进行内部消耗了。</p>
<p>“WOOZI xi你怎么能妄自菲薄呢？你作的词曲可是很受欢迎的，你要相信专业人士的眼光。”</p>
<p>经纪人对这件事倒是非常积极乐观的态度，他劝了李知勋好几次，在他的软磨硬泡之下李知勋终于松了口。</p>
<p>李知勋答应后心中一动，他说他想要在这本书里追加一个故事，可能会有点长，麻烦你帮忙问一下出版社是否能同意。</p>
<p>答案是当然的，所以李知勋又不得不放下自己手中的工作，要去琢磨一个他埋藏在心里很久的一个故事。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>李知勋第一次遇见他是在自己的工作室。</p>
<p>经纪人带他进来的时候李知勋还误以为他是个还没毕业的大学生，穿着灰色的卫衣牛仔裤染着有点显眼的金发，耳朵上倒是没有戴上夸张的饰品。不过他留意到他的耳朵上有几个耳洞，李知勋默默地把视线从人家的耳朵上移开，终于落到了那个人的脸上。</p>
<p>一眼看上去就是很纯良、很普通的学生面孔，笑起来的样子还有点稚气，一看就是还未遭受过社会毒打的样子，但是他并不讨厌。比起圆滑的人，他更喜欢这种还没学会伪装、一眼就能从脸上看到心里的人。</p>
<p>他的表情看上去有点紧张，拘谨地跟在经纪人身后，见李知勋盯着他看，不自觉地露出讨好但是略嫌尴尬的笑容。</p>
<p>“WOOZI xi这是新来的实习助理，目前先负责跟进你的行程，你平时有什么需要的也可以先跟他说。”</p>
<p>李知勋的经纪人在公司里已经有了一定的资历，今年刚升职当了组长，在他的手下还有另外几个行程比较多的艺人，所以公司又再重新招了一批助理、实习经纪人来分担他的工作。</p>
<p>相较起同公司的其他艺人，李知勋的行程不算多，他也是个比较让人省心的人，所以公司才会把这个看起来不算特别靠谱的助理分给他吧。</p>
<p>“HOSHI也是你们学校毕业的，你们应该有话题能聊。”</p>
<p>后来李知勋才知道这个人跟自己同龄，舞蹈专业毕业的，擅长的舞种是街舞和现代舞。</p>
<p>“那你为什么没有继续跳舞、而是选择来我们公司当艺人的助理？”</p>
<p>李知勋咬了一口鸡翅含糊地问，对方好像被问住了一样，吸了一大口的可乐就这么鼓着腮帮子盯着虚空的某处看。</p>
<p>“因为我还是需要生活的呀……现在我的梦想还不能当饭吃。”</p>
<p>对于这点李知勋倒是深以为然，虽然他现在靠着音乐版权不愁吃穿，但是他也曾有过那种不被认同、交上去的作品被驳回无数次要求重做的经历。</p>
<p>喜欢和被认可是两码事。你喜欢的东西不被大众接受，那么做出来的东西也只能是赔钱。李知勋也不是不能够理解公司的立场，当时的他还是个新人，一心想做的是自己喜欢的音乐，他觉得很酷的东西交上去后却被批得一无是处。</p>
<p>“知勋呐，你入社前的作品不是很有灵气的吗？怎么现在给我的都是这种无聊的风格？我希望下次审议会的时候能看到一些不一样的、让人眼前一亮的东西。”</p>
<p>什么叫有灵气？什么叫不一样的、能让人眼前一亮的东西？</p>
<p>他不觉得自己做的东西有很差，但是否定的意见听得多了，他也开始忍不住自我怀疑。我的音乐很无聊吗？别人喜欢的又是什么？</p>
<p>他记得那首歌被他打碎了无数次，每天只睡两个小时就继续去做，熬了大半宿也没有食欲吃东西，他几乎觉得自己是在修仙。</p>
<p>现在回想起来当时的他哪是在做音乐，那是在跟自己死磕，看是先把音乐熬出来、还是先把自己给熬死。</p>
<p>在定稿前他又经历了七次的返修，连当时的音乐监制都劝他悠着点，新人作曲家写给乐坛新人的歌，还不需要到他拼上性命那地步。</p>
<p>所有人都没有看好他们，最后他看着电视里拿了一位的新人哭得稀里哗啦的，他也跟着泪流满面。</p>
<p>不是喜悦、也不是终于被认可了的满足，而是现实终于让他认清了喜欢和被认可的距离，让他不再敢任性地把自己喜欢的东西摆到台面上，而是小心翼翼地在无意间透露出一点小心思，观察别人的反应后，才默默地采用到自己的作品中。</p>
<p>随着经验的积累，他已经学会了和自己和解，虽然他做出来的音乐不是他最喜爱的，但一定会是能让他自己满意的，那么就足够了。</p>
<p>所以他还是很能体会他的小助理的心情的。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HOSHI虽然看起来很嫩不是很靠谱的样子，但是意外地很会照顾人，行程的事前沟通都很到位，和他在一起工作不说百分百满意，但至少还是顺利愉快的。</p>
<p>李知勋坐在副驾驶座上打瞌睡，电台播放着他入社后写给新人的第一首歌。</p>
<p>“WOOZI xi，这是我饭上你的那首歌。”</p>
<p>李知勋瞬间清醒，饭上我？而不是那个新人组合吗？</p>
<p>“其实你在学校的时候我就有注意到你，你应该也知道自己在学校很有名吧？音乐系的天才作曲家，还没毕业就被挖到大型娱乐企划公司，我身边的人都一直在讨论你，特别是在这个组合出道之后。”</p>
<p>“因为你的这首歌，我才鼓起了勇气去国外参加比赛。”</p>
<p>是吗？结果……嗯，还是不要问了。</p>
<p>“结果当然不太好，哈哈。在国内的时候觉得自己还算挺厉害的，但是一走出国门就小巫见大巫了。我当时就进入了前二十那轮吧，被刷下来的时候我更多的是解脱吧，因为那时候我已经有点不敢再比下去了。”</p>
<p>“不过还是要谢谢你给我的勇气，至少让我看清了自己的实力……和梦想的差距。”</p>
<p>夜幕逐渐降临，夕阳的余晖消失在了江面上，天空是紫蓝色的带着橘黄色的余温。李知勋看着桥上的灯一颗颗被点亮，照亮了身边的人脸，却点亮不了他落寞的表情。</p>
<p>他们的车速不算快，在下班高峰期的桥上走走停停，歌曲在他们的沉默中结束。</p>
<p>李知勋眼睛直视前方的车尾，在HOSHI第三次踩下刹车的时候，他忍不住开口。</p>
<p>“如果我现在说安慰的话，你可能会更难过吧。我只想告诉你，有时候休息一下也是一种储蓄能量的方法。在这期间你可以不去想这些事情，专注在自己的生活上，慢慢地也许你就会发现什么东西对你来的说才是最重要的。”</p>
<p>“这是你的经验之谈吗WOOZI xi？”</p>
<p>“也可以这么说吧……”</p>
<p>“但是WOOZI xi你也没有学会好好休息啊？昨晚通宵作曲被我发现了。凌晨四点还在回复邮件你也是很厉害了。”</p>
<p>“那不一样……我只是给你个建议，要不要做随便你，干嘛还要扯上我？”</p>
<p>“因为很没有说服力啊，下次你要是能做到的话我就考虑一下参考你的建议。”</p>
<p>“……早知道我就不废话了。”不过，你应该有把我的话听进去吧？</p>
<p>李知勋看着身边的人明显轻松了起来的表情，心里暖暖的，还是这个笑容比较适合你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WOOZI xi最近是有什么好事发生吗？还是谈恋爱了？”</p>
<p>李知勋摸了摸嘴角，和平时一样没有翘起来，经纪人是怎么看出自己心情很好的呢？</p>
<p>要说好事的话，自己住的小区附近开了一家新的咖啡厅，里面的餐点都非常符合他的口味不知道算不算。</p>
<p>“为什么这么问？”</p>
<p>“WOOZI xi你的眼睛在微笑，你自己应该感觉不出来吧？以前的你会很严肃，好像被什么东西束缚着一样，现在的你看上去没那么紧绷了，脸上的表情很柔和呢。”</p>
<p>是吗？以前的我很严肃吗？</p>
<p>李知勋侧头透过玻璃去看自己的脸，还是熟悉的脸，头发因为没有整理有点乱。他撩起刘海左看右看也没看出区别，揉了揉脸，他的小助理提着早餐推开工作室的门来接他了。</p>
<p>“啊，我想我知道了。”</p>
<p>经纪人恍然大悟地感叹了一声，微笑着捏了捏他的肩膀站了起来。</p>
<p>“那你工作加油，我先回去了。”</p>
<p>“HOSHI也要加油哦。”</p>
<p>站在门口的人愣了一下，莫名其妙地去看李知勋，他也搞不懂所以回了个不太清楚的表情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>和他交往是一件顺理成章的事情。</p>
<p>艺人和身边的工作人员交往的八卦李知勋也听过不少。他以前有分析过原因，大概就是因为太亲密了，一天的时间除了睡觉都在一起，生活和工作的界限变得模糊不清，才会在某些内心特别脆弱的瞬间对对方产生依赖。</p>
<p>他也试图分析自己对小助理的感情，比起是依赖，更多的是想要守护的心情吧？他对自己、对舞蹈和对这个世界有一颗赤诚之心，虽然现在的他有点迷茫，但是他想终有一天他会找到属于自己的方法去成长。像他一样，虽然绕了些弯路，但是结果能够被自己接受就好了。</p>
<p>“HOSHI xi，如果我说我想让我们的关系变得更亲密一点，你会愿意接受吗？”</p>
<p>“什么意思？啊……就是称呼去掉'xi'的关系吗？没问题的呀WOOZI。”</p>
<p>“……不是，我比较希望你叫我'亲爱的'。”</p>
<p>“是隐藏摄像机吗？镜头在哪里？我怎么没收到行程通知？”</p>
<p>“……我是认真的。亲爱的HOSHI xi，你愿意和我变成每天说早安、午安、晚安，吃饭的时候面对面准备多一双筷子，想念的时候可以随时打电话发信息，难过或者开心的时候能够敞开怀抱的关系吗？”</p>
<p>“我们现在不已经是这样的吗？亲爱的。”</p>
<p>“……你真的清楚、明白我在说什么吗？”</p>
<p>“亲爱的WOOZI xi，我想你应该要先改掉自己说话绕圈子的习惯，说一句'喜欢你'很难吗？”</p>
<p>“委婉我认为是一种美德……”</p>
<p>“但是告白我觉得那些都不需要，不过我刚好听懂了，要亲一个吗亲爱的？”</p>
<p>“你这个人知道什么叫得寸进尺吗……”</p>
<p>工作室的灯光是蓝色的，像是在深海里一样。他看着他的小助理在这片海洋里屏住呼吸，一点点向他游来。金色发丝在水里飘舞着像是某种柔软的藻类植物，他忍不住闭上眼睛吐出泡泡。他感觉到嘴唇被小心翼翼地包裹住，温暖的氧气被一点点地灌入口腔，他摸索着去抓对方的手，和柔软的他十指紧扣。耳膜几乎要被心跳声震破，他希望这片海域里的生物不要被他们打扰睡眠。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“听起来很浪漫呢，大明星和小助理的爱情故事。所以后来的你们又为什么分开了？”</p>
<p>李知勋回过神来，坐在对面的人翘着腿优雅地托着他的下巴，像是听他的故事听入神了一样，眼里亮晶晶的像是对接下来的发展很感兴趣。</p>
<p>“因为这段关系开始的时候，我们不是处于对等的地位……至少对于他来说不是。”</p>
<p>对面的人听了用食指细细地摩挲着自己的下巴，像是在思考和品味他这句话的含义。</p>
<p>“所以是他选择离开的吗？”</p>
<p>“应该说，是我帮他作出选择的。”</p>
<p>李知勋拿起咖啡杯喝了一口，说的有点久了入口已经凉了。</p>
<p>他垂下眼去看放在自己面前的电脑屏幕，光标停在故事的正中间一闪一闪的，回忆中的绿灯也在闪烁，慢慢地亮起了黄灯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>交往的事情当然不能公开，所以他们的亲密不能摆在明面上，他们在工作的时候也只能是艺人和助理。</p>
<p>小助理工作的时候被骂，他虽然知道错不在他，也很想去帮他说话，但是他没有那样的立场，去帮他反而是害了他。</p>
<p>李知勋只好装作没听见没看见，闭上眼像是睡着了一样。</p>
<p>他偶尔会在这样的时刻里听到身边的小助理在悄悄叹气。他的小助理不应该受到这样的对待，他应该要站在明亮的舞台上、自信地去散发自己的魅力、去接受欢呼和掌声的，而不是像现在这样跟着自己转还要受委屈。</p>
<p>留宿在他家的夜晚，小助理抱着他在睡梦中醒来，哭得上气不接下气。</p>
<p>“怎么了？做噩梦了吗？”</p>
<p>“知……知勋，我是不是很没用，我就连你的助理都做不好……我这么没用……我怎么能有资格站在你身边。”</p>
<p>李知勋抱紧了怀里的人，轻轻地拍着他的背。</p>
<p>他听了小助理的话，也不是不懂他的心情。关系不对等的不安、梦想停滞的不安、看着身边的爱人变得越来越优秀，而自己只能原地踏步的焦灼，共情能力非常强的李知勋又怎会不知道，但他的心下也是茫然的。</p>
<p>情感上他不舍得放小助理离开他，理智上却在告诉他应该要让他飞，他未来的世界会很大，而不应该像现在这样只有他。</p>
<p>“顺荣，我觉得你已经准备好了。你在我身边休息得太久了，是时候去继续追寻你的梦想了。”</p>
<p>“……你现在是在赶我走吗？你要跟我分手吗？”</p>
<p>“我又没这么说。我还是喜欢你、还是会舍不得你，不过现在的你继续留在我的身边对你也没有任何好处，我不希望成为你的束缚。你去抓到你想要的东西，再回来找我也不迟。”</p>
<p>“那万一我走了之后你就有了更喜欢的人了怎么办？”</p>
<p>“……那你就要抓紧时间，不要让我等太久。”</p>
<p>“你好狡猾……那我要你的一个承诺。”</p>
<p>“什么承诺？”</p>
<p>“不要忘记权顺荣……就算你不再喜欢他了，也不要忘记他……”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“唔……所以不是你忘记他了，而是他离开了之后忘记你了是吗？”</p>
<p>李知勋打字的手顿了顿，他看着窗外漆黑的街道，同时在玻璃上看到了店里的时钟。已经是第二天开始后的第三个小时了，离天亮还需要经过同样的时间。</p>
<p>“今晚怎么只有你一个人看店？你的男朋友呢？”</p>
<p>“他呀？这几天都熬夜开发新的菜谱，我看不过眼就让他早点回去休息了。不过早上他会过来做早餐，你吃了再回去吧？”</p>
<p>李知勋点点头，向对面的人再要了一杯咖啡。</p>
<p>“你已经喝了很多了哦。这样吧，我给你泡一壶洋甘菊的茶，你喝完之后，等这个故事结束了也可以回家睡个好觉。”</p>
<p>故事的结束吗……其实他也不知道，这个故事该停在哪里才叫结束。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>小助理离开之后的生活对李知勋来说没有太大的变化，只不过心里确实是空了很多。他会想对方在国外语言不通怎么办，有没有好好吃饭，遇到困难能不能遇上帮忙解决的人。</p>
<p>他固定在对方睡前的时间发去信息，却像是石沉大海一样，从未收到过回复，甚至没有被已读。</p>
<p>他有想过是不是对方发生了什么意外，他不安地一个星期都睡不好觉。</p>
<p>后来辗转听到经纪人说HOSHI在那边过得很好，他才沉下心来。原来只是人家先断了跟自己的联系，还说什么不要忘记他，这个可恶的家伙。</p>
<p>不过没有出事就好，他也会信守自己的承诺的。</p>
<p>日子一天天地过去，吃饭的时候少了一个人却还是会习惯性点两人份。不喜欢喝咖啡却也习惯了在经过的时候点一杯冰美式。路过街头表演的年轻人也总是忍不住停下来看上几分钟。出差在手信店挑选礼物的时候看到老虎模样的周边会一样样地收集起来。</p>
<p>听说在住的酒店附近有间神社很灵验，他跑去求了个愿望成就。李知勋想了一下，又买了个粉色的御守。他把它放在钱包里随身带着，希望这个愿望能实现。</p>
<p>李知勋喝干了最后一口茶，陪着他听了他讲了一晚上故事的人已经靠在对面的椅子上睡着了。</p>
<p>他也把他想写的故事整理好，敲完了最后一个字。</p>
<p>他在故事的最后写道。</p>
<p>“世界那么大，你会有无数个愿意接纳你并让你停留的地方。虽然我不知道你是否还愿意回来，但是在我这里永远都会有给你准备好的地方。”</p>
<p>累了的话，也可以稍微依靠一下我。</p>
<p>他把文章上传到主页上，像是寄出了一封不会有答复的信件。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天亮了，李知勋看着高楼间的缝隙里挤出了阳光，它透过店里落地窗的玻璃落在了他的笔记本上。</p>
<p>他听到店门被推开，清脆的门铃在响动。</p>
<p>他看到那人风尘仆仆地拖着行李箱一路狂奔，大口地喘着气脸上团了几团白雾模糊了他的脸，金发依然是显眼的不像话，在奔跑中被风高高地吹起又轻轻地落下。</p>
<p>他看着那人的身影越来越接近，心跳得越来越快。</p>
<p>“哟大作曲家，今天也来我们店里通宵了吗？要吃点什么我去做？”</p>
<p>咖啡店的老板一边说着一边把身上的外套脱下来，仔细地盖到了坐在他对面的熟睡的人身上，脸上的宠溺和爱意藏不住。</p>
<p>李知勋的视线和窗外的人重叠，他微笑着看外面的人在窗上哈了口气，用食指画了颗心。</p>
<p>“就点你新出的那款，要两份。”</p>
<p>他伸手去抚摸他画上去的那颗心，他寄出的信终于收到答复了。</p>
<p>他的早晨也终于不再忧郁了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“所以我发信息给你为什么都不读不回？”</p>
<p>“呜呜我的手机不小心掉到机场的洗手间里了，卡在国外也没办法补办，所以以前的账号都没办法验证登录，我不是故意的知勋尼。”</p>
<p>“那不是还有电话吗，你不会打个电话给我吗？”</p>
<p>“数字太长了我不记得了……”</p>
<p>“不是还有邮箱吗？”</p>
<p>“我有发给你啊，但是离开公司以后我用的是私人邮箱发给你的，估计被公司的服务器屏蔽了吧……”</p>
<p>“……所以只是掉了个手机就让我提心吊胆了一整年？”</p>
<p>“对不起嘛，你的专栏我每篇都有在看。不过我觉得公司应该要开通一下留言功能才行，那样我就能在下面告诉你我有在好好地学习，也有在好好地爱你啦！”</p>
<p>“所以现在能告诉我你的新电话号码了吗？”</p>
<p>END</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*新人时期的那首歌参考的是《pretty you》的创作经历</p>
<p>*故事里暗藏了K8</p>
<p>*知勋求的第二道御守是恋爱成就</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>